Revenge
by Mrs.EdwardMasenCullen
Summary: Bella walks in on Edward naked with another girl, Tanya. Alice and Rosalie decide help her get revenge. What happens when Bella finds out just how big a grudge she can hold? Full Summary inside. possile lemons in future chapters.


**A/N: so… this will hopefully good. You guys are my most favorite critics so make me proud! R&R**

**Summary: Bella walks in on Edward naked with another girl, Tanya. Alice and Rosalie decide help her get revenge. Bella is sexified to the max and Edward cannot control himself. What happens when Bella finds out just how big a grudge she can hold? You can decide whether Bella and the Cullen's are Vampires or not. BxE ExR AxJ characters may be OOC in some parts.**

BPOV

He had done the worst thing imaginable. As I looked over at Tanya, my heart sank and I began to feel the slow creep that everyone feels just before they burst into tears. The part about this that hurt the most? When I walked away he didn't stop me, he didn't call my name, and that ass just turned around and took the dumb blonde into his arms.

He should be comforting me! Not that conniving bitch.

He tried to tell me that nothing happened, that she had just lost her father and he was helping her get through a really hard time. Like I'm about to believe that! I walked in on them for crying out loud!

(Flashback)

I just about skipped to Edward's house after school in excitement. He had stayed home from school that day and called me the morning to tell me that something happened and that he would not elaborate on the subject, but told me to go to school and not to worry. So I just thought that a distant relative had died or that one of his family members was sick and he needed to take care of them.

I jumped out of my new car, a gift from Edward, and ran to the door, my keys in hand. I quickly unlocked the back door and shut it behind me. I felt the weird sensation that something was wrong; the house seemed a bit humid. And empty. No one was home. I crept past Carlisle's office first, checking to see if he was just in there. No luck. I knew something must be wrong, Esme is always in the kitchen fixing me something to eat or cleaning one of her many antiques. But I couldn't hear the soft squeak of her well worn house shoes anywhere.

I then heard a small sound coming from upstairs, and what sounded like a soft murmur of voices. Edward's music! He was home! I ran upstairs taking two steps at a time. After tripping on the last two steps I scurried to his door and threw it open, and stopped dead in my tracks.

The windows and mirrors in the room were a bit foggy, but I could still see the naked form of some woman in Edward's bed. She giggled and I could hear Edward's deep chuckle from in the bathroom. I glanced in and saw him in nothing but a towel and his hair in disarray, more than his casual messiness. I dropped my bags and covered my mouth as a sob echoed through the room. He turned around with horror on his face and I grabbed my things and sprinted down the hall way.

He threw a shirt at Tanya and shouted something that did not seem to nice, and ran after me.

"Bella stop!!" He yelled as he neared me.

I turned on my heel and pushed his naked torso away from me. "Don't touch me!" I growled with such passion that he flinched away from the hurt in my eyes. "I never want to see your face again!"

"Bella it isn't what you think! Her father just died and she needed a place to stay, so was changing while I took my shower! Please Bella, let me explain." He begged

"I know what I saw and whatever story you want to play me with is bullshit!" I screamed "Now, Leave. Me. Alone."

"Bella…" He begged

"Bella… what? Are you going to tell me that she pushed herself onto you and you just didn't have the heart to say no? Save it because I don't want to hear your excuses." I said as I turned and walked away

(Flashback end)

And here I am now, staring up at the big glass house watching Tanya in Edward's embrace.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number while trying to control my breathing. She answered on the first ring.

"Bella!" She said in her cheery voice. Then she heard me let out a choking sob and immediately went into action. "What happened? What's wrong? Is it Edward? Are you at home? Bella I need answers!"

"Alice, where are you?" I whispered

"Well, the family went to a friend's house, are you at home?"

"No, I will be in a few minutes though." I answered a little shaky

"You shouldn't be driving, Bella, pull over. Now where are you?" She insisted

"I'm about five minutes outside of town," my voice cracked "Alice? Please hurry."

I shut my phone and rolled onto my side and let the tears take over my body.

I could think of nothing more than the horrified look on Edward's face as he saw me at the door. I ran that memory through my head over and over again and somehow through all that, I had ended up in Alice's car and Jasper was going to drive my car back to my house.

Rosalie was driving while Alice sat in the back seat with my head in her lap, still sobbing uncontrollably. She kept touching my hair and talking to me, trying to get me to tell her what was wrong.

Thankfully when we got to my house Charlie was gone with Billy on another fishing trip so we didn't have to walk past him into my room.

Jasper picked me up bridal style and took me upstairs and sat me on my bed where I curled up into the fetal position.

After about fifty minutes of Alice unsuccessfully trying to coax me into telling her what was wrong, and Jasper and Rosalie having secret conversations about who should leave and let the family know I was okay; I gave in and spilled about what happened when I got to their house that afternoon.

Jasper and Rosalie both got up and stomped out of the house, whispering to Alice that they were going to run home and beat the living hell out of Edward. While Alice started calming me down.

"Bella, I know that Edward's behavior was inexcusable, and I myself wish I could leave right now and give him a piece of my mind. But you can't cry over him. You need to show him how much he messed up, make him wish that he never met that bitch Tanya! Show him what he is messing!" she shouted victoriously.

"But, but did he really cheat on me?" I started

"I really don't know Bella, I'm pretty sure he would not have sex with another woman. But he lied to you, you said he called this morning and didn't tell you that he was going to be spending the day with her? Well he knew a week ago that they were coming down from Alaska for her father's funeral and that he was supposed to keep her company. So that's why he needs to pay!" She tried

Without even a chance to object she started writing a schedule for when she would be coming over every morning and night to help me get ready for school.

"Now to make him jealous we are going to need to turn you into a little vixen. Are you ready for the challenge? She asked.

"Uhm… Yeah?" I said

"Great, I'll be back in the morning at four."

At about two in the morning I finally cried out all my tears and was able to fall asleep. So in the morning I looked like the dead. My hair was a rat's nest and my eyes looked like they had been taken out and chewed on. I took my shower and got dressed in a pair of sweats, it did not seem like a day that I would dress nice for, I had no one to impress. I took a glace at my alarm clock and about fell over when I saw what time it was. 5:30 was flashing on the screen, reminding me of the night before. Alice running around trying to get me to sleep and saying something about getting up earlier so I would have more time to get everything done before school started. Great and she would be there in about an hour to help me get dressed.

I decided that if I kill time before she got here and tried to stall her then maybe I wouldn't have to sit through the torture so I made breakfast for Charlie.

"Wow Bella, thanks for the breakfast, you must be in a really good mood today!" He said after seeing my large spread of bacon, eggs, ham, hash browns, and pancakes.

"Yeah sure" I said with little emotion as he gave me a gracious look.

"You okay Bella?" He tried when I sat my head on the table.

"Yeah! I'm just wonderful dad!" I about shouted at him.

As he walked out of the kitchen I heard him mumble something about "PMS" and "my time of the month." But I couldn't hear anything more because just then the doorbell rang and I could see a small tuft of black hair bouncing through the window above the door.

I slowly walked to the door while weighing my options about running away or just giving into the little pixie. I went with the second choice.

"Now Bella, when I talked to you last night I distinctly mentioned that you would not wear sweats, now change into this while I set up for makeup and hair." She said as she handed me a bag.

I glanced in the bag and shoved it back into her arms "No, no no no I will NOT be wearing that. Ever."

"Bella, do you remember what happened last night, do you remember what you saw going on in you boyfriends room? Now if you think about the best way to get a guy to drop down on his knees and beg for forgiveness, don't you think that this will help A LOT?" She asked

I sheepishly looked down into the bag once more and gingerly picked it out of her hands. "Yes, Alice, it could help a little."

"Then you will wear what I tell you and you will like it okay?" she said in that evil voice of hers.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said

I walked up the stairs and into my bathroom while Slice started moving things around in my room. It looked like she was turning it into a beauty salon.

The first thing I pulled out of bag was the shirt. It was a tight fitting red t-shirt with small strings of silver glitter sewn into the material. I looked further into the bag and saw a black corset with glittery red crisscrossing strings on it. Yes, I would look like a hooker. Next I pulled out the pants. They were stretchy black skinny jeans with silver stars on the butt pocket. And last, the shoes. I pulled out a box that said Naughty Monkey across the top. Inside were the greatest pair of heels I have ever seen before in my life, I always had a soft spot for shoes, especially animal print shoes. The shoes were red and black zebra stripe peep toe pumps with a silver strap across the toes and a silver four inch block heel. I would look like a corner girl but at least I would have cute and comfortable shoes.

Just as I was about to put the shoes on my feet Alice walked in and saw the adored look on my face.

"Oh I found Them Rosalie! Sorry Bella I guess I put the wrong shoes in your bag, here are yours." She handed me a pair of plain black ballet flats.

"But…" I said as she grabbed the shoe away from me. "Alice, I love those shoes."

"The flats? I guess they're okay." She arched her eyebrows

"No, the heels," I reached for the shoes "They're gorgeous."

"Rosalie!" Alice yelled "Get in here! Bella loves shoes!"

She laughed and handed me the shoes to put on and pulled my back into my bedroom. "We have one and a half hours to make you drop dead gorgeous so you just sit back and let us do the work okay Bella?"

"Mmm" I mumbled as I sat back in the chair and closed my eyes.

About an hour later I was finished primping. Rosalie turned my purple desk chair toward my large mirror on the wall. "Wha la!" She said

I am not going to lie, I look stunning. When I though I would look like I hooker I was wrong. Alice and Rosalie did my hair and makeup to perfection in half the time that it would take me to look half as good by myself. I had the sexy look to my outfit but my soft eyeliner and little other makeup kept me from looking like a tramp. Plus my hair was done in perfect waves that framed my face and cascaded down my back like a waterfall.

I was_ so _ready for school.

I pulled up to school in my car just like a usual day. However, this time people were staring. Alice had put down the top and was blasting "Poker Face" from my stereo.

"Omg is that Bella?" "Wow dude, look Bella's hot!" "Bella! Omg do me!" okay maybe the last one wasn't said but it could have been, there were so many people talking about our arrival. I put up the top and took one step out of the car and glanced over at Edward's silver Volvo, he had also just stepped out of his car and was staring open mouthed at me, not caring how dumb he looked.

All my classes went by very smoothly until my second to last hour, right before biology, when I asked for a pass to the bathroom. I had just come out of the restrooms when I saw Edward walking towards me with a fierce look in his eyes. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the stalls and pushed me up against a wall.

"Bella," He said hoarsely "what are you doing?"

"Well," I snapped "I _was_ going back to class if you would please move out of my way."

"No, what are you doing by wearing those clothes?" he asked

"Well I didn't want to come to school naked, that's your job. Or wait I guess you don't come to school like that, you skip so you can stay at home naked with another girl!" I raised my voice

"Bella…I told you that wasn't what happened. I was taking a shower and she was changing, I had no clue that she would be naked when I got out. I swear." He begged

"Fine that's okay but what about you lying to me?" I threw at him

"I never lied to you!"

"Oh really? Because Alice told me that you knew about Tanya coming down for a week and you never mentioned it once!" I shouted

"I knew I should have told you Bella… but I couldn't. You would be jealous and want to stay with us all day. And I can't make you miss school so you can baby-sit me."

I pulled out of his grip and walked to the stall door and turned around.

"Edward, you still lied to me and worst of all, you never came after me when I left, you never called or anything. But you stayed with that bimbo all night and comforted her. I see where your priorities lay." I turned on my heel and walked away about 3 feet before he caught me again.

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into a wall again this time pushing his whole body into me so I could not escape. His face was just inches away from mine before he whispered so full of passion that I might have whimpered a little "You were always my first priority"

I slid down the wall and onto the floor because my knees had turned to jell-o and were becoming dysfunctional. When Edward kneeled down in front of me he grabbed my chin as if he was about to kiss me, So I pushed him onto his back with the heel of my shoe and crawled so that I was on top of him.

"Prove it" I whispered into his ear as I got up and walked out of the bathroom.

The next half hour of class was brutal. I believed Edward was telling the truth by the look in his eyes but he still needed to be punished; I just didn't know that I would be being punished too.

In biology I refused to even look in the direction that Edward was looking let alone look near him so I stayed focused on the teacher and my notes. I could feel his golden eyes boring into my flesh and tearing off each of my clothes one by one with his mind. So when the bell rang and he took my arm for the third time that day and pulled me to my car I had a small smile on my face, anticipating what was going to happen.

He drove, which I was glad, to his house so fast that if he was to even lose concentration for one second we would both be dead. He stopped at the house in record time and pulled me out of the car, picked me up, and put me over his shoulder to run me up to his room.

"Bella you are… so damn…hot right now." He gasped as he tore off his shirt and pushed me against the wall again.

Our lips crashed together with such force we were both sent over the edge. He put his hands just below my butt and pulled my legs up so I was straddling him while I was still in his arms against the wall. I freed my fingers from his hair so that I could take one of his hands and move it to my breasts which made him groan in pleasure. When neither of us could take it any longer we moved to the bed where he laid on top of me. I sighed as he started kissing my neck, not even caring if I had hickies in the morning.

He rolled us over and I rolled off of him. I stepped off the bed and grabbed my things. I looked back at him still lying on his back on the bed watching me with a confused expression on his face.

"Bella?" He sounded hurt

"Oh Edward, your punishment is far from over."

**A/N: EEP!!!! Longest story/chapter I have EVER written. I can't decide whether this should be continued or kept at a one shot. You guys review and tell me what you think or vote when I get a poll up. Please tell me that I didn't fail with this one too! Ha ha reviews make me very happy! Peace&Love Read&Review **


End file.
